What are we made of?
by Techno Squad
Summary: When Rock and Roll become friends with two new robots, they find that their new friends have a "destructive" kind of personality. Can Rock and Roll help them or will their friendship go sour? Find out in What are we made of...?


**Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy! I am hoping to make a longish story, so read it and tell me your opinions of it in a review. So without further ado, let's begin!**

Prologue

Ice man stood in the Antarctic. He sighed as he looked at his breath rising upwards. "Every day is the same" he groaned "I wish something…Something extraordinary would happen". Sighing once more, he sat in the snow and began to draw a picture of Roll.

As he was adding the finishing touches his sensors picked up something, "huh, suppose I got my wish after all!" He got up and began running towards the signal. Soon he got to the point where his sensors indicated the signal was coming from. "It's a pile of snow, looks like it's been untouched for years. No human would be able to survive that long under snow without freezing" Turning his back and walking away, "unless…" he thought "Unless, it wasn't a human under there but a… a robot?" Shrugging off the thought he walked away, but the thought kept returning and nagging at his mind. "Still it can't hurt to look, can it?" he said to himself before returning to the spot to look.

After a few minutes of digging, he came across a steel door with a symbol of sorts on it. He tried to open it but failed. So he began to throw himself, now more curious than ever, at the door hoping that his force may budge it. With each hit the doors lock got weaker and weaker until…

WHAM!

The door slammed open. Ice man walked in "Okay" he panted "I'll look around, see if there is anything here and report this to Dr Light" As he looked around the decaying, dilapidated and abandoned building. It became more and more obvious that this place was empty for a reason. Papers flooded the floor scattered in piles. Picking up a few, he read the pages.

Test no: 167

Subjects One and Two did not respond to test. They have been equipped with the finest weaponry we have to offer.

Ice man gulped "that does not sound good" he thought.

Looking at another, he read.

Subject: One and Two

Code names: CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED

Subjects activated on CLASSIFIED by Quintonium Inc. Both subjects seem to be responding positively to most tests. Once subjects are ready we shall be able to take control of the planet with great ease.

As Ice man read those words, he paled and began to look around for more information in a panic stricken manner. Looking under a large amount of papers he found a DvD. He placed it in a small T.V set, with a large crack in it; he found lying on the floor.

As it played it showed a man looking at the camera. The man seemed to have not slept in weeks as he had deep bags under his, blood shot eyes and a small beard growing on his face. He looked worried before franticly talking "We have abandoned this experiment! Repeat abandoned this experiment! Subjects one and two have rebelled and have been restrained... for now. Giving them weapons and allowing ourselves to be unprepared, having weak defences. We have allowed them to overpower us. Those restraints are not going last forever… Someone whilst we have the chance deactivate the power! If they do escape, they will not be online for long if we cut the power. Also if…if I don't make it…tell Mary I've always loved her!"

The man began to get watery eyed before continuing

"Deactivate the pow…"

A yell could be heard as the man turned his head in horror. Another voice could be heard off-screen

"Sir the subjects have escaped and are heading this way!"

The man turned back to the screen, beads of sweat on his face

Ccut the power, hurry!"

A sudden crash was heard then static appeared on screen.

Ice man was shaken by the DvD. Trembling he stood up. "That … was not expected" Looking at his shaking hands. "Look at yourself solider! Snap out of it, don't be so pathetic." He told himself sternly. "Let me finish looking around and then this is defiantly being reported to Dr Light." He thought still tense from watching the DVD

Walking around past a destroyed pillar he saw something…

Something that made him stop in his tracks.

The reasons this place was abandoned.

"Dr light" he spoke into his communicator "you will not believe what I have found…"

**So how was this chapter? Please review, I would like it if you could give me advice to improve and make my story better. Everyone who reviews will be given a cookie! (If I haven't eaten them all) **

**THANK YOU for reading! Peace!**


End file.
